Last Minute Plans
by MsWritesALot
Summary: Sweet Last minute plans :'   REAL OR NOT REAL  we all have different imaginations so we all have different versions
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Last minute plans :')**

**REAL OR NOT REAL ( we all have our own imaginations so we all have different versions)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>- She lays her head on my lap as she lets out a tired sigh as if she's been thinking about something. My Katniss is the only thing I can think about at this moment in her house with a crackling fire and the assurance that she's mine and only mine. She twists her head and looks at me with her intense grey eyes.

"Peeta?" she says

"Hmm?" I reply in a satisfied tone.

"Thank you" She says with a smile

"For what?" I ask

"For always being with me whenever I need you and knowing what to do to make me happy" She answers as she twists her head again to look at the ceiling.

I smile knowing this is one of the best days of my life and one of the seldom days where she's this calm and sweet.

But an unanswered question bothers me and I know this is the right time to ask. So I look into those beautiful grey eyes and ask

"You love me, real or not real" She smiles ,a sad smile, and my heart almost stops because of what she might answer.

**Katniss**- "Real" I say to those gorgeous blue eyes. He lets out a sigh of relief which makes me laugh for some odd reason.

"You actually let the thought that I don't love you enter your mind?"

"Well I had my doubts with Gale around and me being a mad man and the thought of you not wanting me anymore because I was a mad man..." He replied.

"Well it was always you" I smile at him. It was always him. I reassure myself.

"That's because I don't have any competition here anymore. Unless you consider Haymitch one." He says as he strokes my hair.

"Ha! Never in a million years. Besides, you don't have any competition anywhere." I reply and that seems enough for him because he holds my waist and pulls me up until I'm sitting on his lap facing him. Then he closes that gap between our mouths and starts kissing me desperately. His tongue licks my lips and I open my mouth to welcome his tongue in while I explore his mouth with my own.

**Peeta**- Her answer was just so heart-warming for me and I had to kiss her and she seemed to be enjoying too. We went on like this for half an hour when we both stopped but were still entangled in each other's arms when the idea struck me and it may be a last minute plan but right here and right now seemed perfect.

**Katniss-** Suddenly Peeta stood up went down on one knee, took my hand, looked directly at me and said "Would you marry me? Real or not real?

Tears began to flow down my eyes and I replied without hesitation "Real.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Review please :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta<strong>- 'Come on Katniss" I pleaded " Wouldn't you want your very own child which you can call yours and raise him or her?" We were in the middle of dinner in our house and I wanted to have kids since we got married but convincing Katniss was like telling a dog to fly.

"Peeta." She said calmly "I told you before I wouldn't want to bring innocent children to this kind of world and-" .

"But YOU changed this world" I cut her off " you made it a better world for everyone and this house is too big for the two of us." I said pointedly. Pssshh I thought to myself as if that was a good reason.

"Then let's move to a smaller house." She replied as she ate a bit of her food.

"But I like this house!" I said while making puppy dog eyes at her.

**Katniss**- Oh no. Not those big blue adorable eyes again. I thought. He always knew he would always get his way when he does that.

"No Peeta" I said as firmly as I could "No, no,no" but I was starting to laugh because of the way he looked, trying to make his eyes super big and pouting.

"but-" he stated

"No buts" I said then I smiled, stood up from the table and walked away.

**Peeta- **And she just started walking away. She's got a beautiful back, I sighed. Wait, what am I thinking of? I need to convince her. Ah! I thought to myself, and I think I know how. I ran to my art studio got a brush and started painting. I had to get this done by tonight.

**Katniss**- I was cleaning my weapons when I heard Peeta "Honey! I have something to show you!"

What is it now. I went down the stairs because for sure he was in the art studio, he was always there and if not then the kitchen. Sure enough he was in the art studio and when I arrived standing behind him was a large canvas with a cloth covering it.

"uhm.. What's that?" I asked curiously

"Wait till you see it." He flashed a wicked grin. Now I was getting scared.

"Introducing!" he started " Our child" he said as he pulled the cloth of the canvas. I stared at the painting. It was a little girl,laughing, with beautiful black hair and big blue eyes and aside those features she resembled, no other than, Rue.

**Peeta- **I made it a point to let her look like Rue. Katniss's expression was priceless. It was first shock, then a sad smile, then before I knew it her arms were around me. I painted that picture because I wanted her to see that having a child was like having Rue or Prim back again and to show her how much joy she could give a child if she had one.

So with her arms around me and her lips to mine, I asked "you want a baby? Real or not real?"

It was a last minute plan but the first seemed to succeed.

"Real" she replied as she led me to the bedroom and the rest was history.


End file.
